Unnamed
by Winniethehiddlespace
Summary: Avengers College AU. Loki has run off to college and escaped his family for now. Happy at his new school, his life is actually going well for once... But we all know that it can't last long Rated T (for now)
1. Chapter 1: Good

**Hey all! This is the first chapter in the Unnamed series, a frostiron based fanfic. I have a long story mapped out for you guys, and I'll try to get chapters updated at least once every 2 weeks, if not more depending on how the inspiration flows. WARNING- This is loki central, and there will be a few original characters as well as marvel and classic norse characters appearing in this fanfic. If you have any questions or comments, please feel free to share, since this is my first fanfic I'm publishing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Loki's life was pretty good. Not what you were expecting right? But it was true.

Loki pondered this thought as he drove with the windows open, music blaring, down the dirt road that led to the stables just outside the city's limits. He liked to get away from time to time to visit his faithful companion Sleipnir. Sleipnir was the huge stallion Loki had raised since he was a foal, after he found the foal wandering his family's estate as a boy. Knowing his father wouldn't approve, Loki hid Sleipnir and raised him in secret on the outskirts of the estate until Odin found them out and had Sleipnir sent away. It took Loki much pleading and begging and a few crying sessions with Frigga before Odin reluctantly agreed that Sleipnir could return, but only after making Loki promise to take part in horse competitions, so as to prove the worth of the unwanted horse. Loki, desperate to keep his faithful companion (it was hard having many friends when the only people brave enough to approach you are those who were approved by your older brother), obliged, and went on to win nationals in the Hunter- Jumper portion of the U.S. Horse show multiple years. Now past the years of competition, Loki had Sleipnir situated at a small stable house outside the city near his college, where he could visit him and ride whenever he liked.

That was one of the first big fights Loki had with his father growing up, and it would certainly not be the last of his family troubles. How far he had come since then.

"You ok Loki?"

Loki was shaken out of his trance, not even realizing that he had pulled up and parked his car. He turned to face the voice and found the smiling face of Erik Selvig looking down at him through the window. Erik had been a family friend for years, and was actually a genius who decided to keep to himself in the country side outside the city. Loki had struck up a deal with him to allow Sleipnir to stay under his care in exchange for help with his little astrology project. Loki, while not very knowledgeable about astrology, had access to telescopes and other equipment from the school, and was more than happy to stay up with Erik and help collect data when he needed help. Erik always had a calming sense about him, with a twinkle in his eye from the stars he loved so much. He had a niece whom Loki had never met, Janie or something, who was attending Loki's college as a freshman in the fall. Loki enjoyed Erik's company, because while Erik had lots of wonderful advice to give, he was still on the quieter side, and Loki liked that.

"I'm fine Erik, just… thinking" Loki smiled as he rolled up the windows and got out of his 2005 black nisson altima. It was a hunk of junk, but Loki had refused to get help from his parents and wanted to earn it himself. Odin wanted to get him a nicer car, and put his name on the deed (so he could have the power to take it away no doubt) but Loki would have none of that, and even refused the brand new green corvette his father presented to him on his 16th birthday. Using money he had saved from many summers of working theatre camps and waiting tables for months, he bought the old rust bucket (affectionately named Nari, after one of his favorite norse myths) and it was Loki's name on the deed, not his father's, and he was very proud of that. It was another moment where Loki stood up to his parents and gained some sense of independence from his family.

"Pretty deep in thought there kid, anything in particular?" Erik asked as he bent over to pick up the basket of grain he had been carrying.

"Not really," Loki turned and looked out at the fields around him "just… looking back on the past. Realizing how much I've changed since coming here"

"Well, you've been here about a year now, I would hope you had changed. Neufalms is not Washington, and it certainly isn't England."

This was true. Loki and Thor were raised in England until just before Loki started High School (Thor was two years older but only one grade up. He had to repeat 2nd year after having difficulty with math), before Odin secured his job as a political advisor in Washington and uprooted the family. D.C. was an abrupt change for Loki, who was used to the streets of rainy London, and the Ashdown forest near his family's estate in South East England, which was the site of Winnie The Pooh, Loki's favorite children story.

D.C. was nice, but Loki did not care for the people. They were loud, rude, and inconsiderate of those in search of peace and quiet. At least, the people Thor brought home were. After leaving behind his best friend Sigyn in England, Loki retreated into himself, only interacting with those that he absolutely had to interact with. Unfortunately for him, that meant Thor and his rowdy bunch of football player friends, who would not leave him be. When Loki found the oppertunity to move to the small town of Neufalms in the countryside of Pennsylvania, he jumped at the chance.

Loki had been at Val Hall University for a year, and was about to start his sophomore year. After he graduated high school, his mother Frigga had an empty nest and decided to travel abroad. Sometimes Odin accompanied her, sometimes he didn't, but when he was in town though, he never bothered to check up on Loki or his older brother Thor, who was attending A.S. Guard College across the country. Thus leading to Loki staying in his dorm over the summer and breaks, opting to take summer courses and not fly out to meet with Frigga, Thor, and Odin for holidays in whatever exotic place Frigga had chosen. He realized he didn't miss his family much, even Frigga (whom he was always a little very attached to) , because Loki flourished on his own. He was able to move about and act without worry of his brother causing him trouble, or without his father trying to control his every move. With the exception of the few people at V University who attended the same high school as Loki, he was rather unknown, and he liked it.

Loki turned back to Erik and smiled. "I think I'll take the long trail today Erik, mind if I go on and saddle up?"

"Sure thing Loki. Ol' Sleip's doing fine. Getting frisky lately, I think he missed you" Erik started to walk towards the stables.

"Well, I have been pretty busy Erik, you know that." Loki trailed behind for a minute Erik but jogged ahead when he heard Sleipnir's whinny. He ran over to the black horse and stroked his nose while pressing his forehead against Sleipnir's dark neck. "I missed you to buddy" Loki murmured as he fed his friend a sugar cube from his pocket.

Within minutes he was saddled up and headed out onto the trail. Loki nudged Sleipnir into a galloped and jumped over hurdles, his long black hair coming out of the pony tail he had it in. After a few minutes of exhilarating freedom, Loki slowed Sleipnir down to a trot and looked around at the trees that were already starting to turn a little gold. A bit early for the end of august, but the seasons were strange in Neufalms, and Loki adored seeing nature make its natural changes.

He and Sleipnir came to a stop at the top of a hill and Loki sighed, looking out at the forest at the edge of the fields, glancing out at the highway that you could just barely see beyond the trees.

His life was good, all things considered. He was happy away from his family, his first year of college was challenging but wonderful (he passed with a 3.75 GPA) , his summer was busy and productive (he got most of his core classes out of the way and secured a good job at the local diner) and now he was excited for the new year. The future looked bright. He had a job he liked, a great roommate, a new girlfriend that kept him happy, and even a few friends. His life was good.

Can't be too much longer before the shit hits the fan right?

**Thanks so much for reading! Comments and Questions greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bruce

**Hey there! This chapter is a little short, and it's mostly more narrative to get all the facts in before the real story starts rolling!**

Chapter 2

Bruce

* * *

Loki's phone would not stop going off. Seriously, it was buzzing so often it was almost like a vibrator was in his pocket (not that he was complaining). Two people would not stop texting him. The first he didn't mind so much, Considering that it was his girlfriend, but the second he couldn't stand. Loki wasn't responding to either of them, but wasn't turning the ringer off either. He would get back to them as soon as he got back to campus he thought as he turned up the music. Loki didn't even register what it was he was listening to, he just wanted noise. Noise blocked out the outside world, and Loki just liked blocking out the world and getting lost in his thoughts. He really wasn't thinking about anything in particular, but when your mind is always on and methodically thinking about everything, sometimes it's nice to just be lost and think about nothing in particular. That's why Loki liked being with Sleipnir, he was able to just let go and relax. But he can't ride Sleipnir forever, and it was time to get back to campus to get ready for the start of classes in a few days.

Loki parked Nari outside of his dorm and sighed. He knew that not responding to his phone was going to bite him in the ass as soon as he walked back into his apartment. Loki liked his apartment. Sure, it was on campus (Students have to like on campus for at least 5 semesters) but it had a full kitchen and two bedrooms, and was located in a corner of campus under some trees. Loki unlocked his door, took a deep breath, and walked in. He was surprised to only find one person in the common area, and it was his roommate, Bruce. Loki had roomed with Bruce the year before, and that had been difficult. The first few weeks were hard, mainly because Loki was still on the defense after escaping his house, and at the time Bruce was struggling with some anger management problems. It seemed as if they were polar opposite really (Bruce was a pre-med and science major, Loki was a fine arts major with a minor in classical studies) But, after a few bumps in the road and a fight over the top bunk later, Loki and Bruce discovered they weren't so different after all. Bruce, when he wasn't in one of his moods (which wasn't often anymore, thanks to the help of doctors and Loki) turned out to be a very gentle and kind soul, but he was quick to let Loki know what's up. He started going to Loki for help, and Loki in return lowered his defenses slightly around Bruce By Valentine's day they had become good friends, and Bruce knew Loki better than most at Val Hall. But not everything, since Loki was not so quick to betray his emotions to just anyone. The two enjoyed each others company enough to room again over the summer and into the new school year, but Loki hadn't seen much of Bruce lately, not since he was given a huge school project from Dr. Richards, the head of the science department. Now he was always in the lab, working. Loki didn't mind too much, he had his own life after all, but he did get lonely from time to time, and seeing Bruce back home made his heart feel a little lighter.

"Long time no see" Loki said as he strode into the kitchen. "Don't use me to stall for time Loki, she's waiting in your bedroom" Bruce replied gruffly, but Loki could hear the smile in his voice. "I don't know what you're talking about," Loki said innocently as he busied himself with the fridge, reaching for some orange juice. He grabbed a glass and turned to Bruce who was smiling over a stack of papers that covered the table. "I've just come from a relaxing ride out at Erik's, and now I am merely catching up with my roommate, whom I've not seen for quite awhile. Did they finally kick you out and tell you to get some fresh air?" "It's been 3 days, and yeah, pretty much." Bruce chuckled. "Dr. Richards said that I needed to take a break so I could come back to the data with a fresh set of eyes. He suggested I take some time to relax before school starts back up"

"You're doing it wonderfully I see" Loki said as he crossed over to the huge stack of papers overflowing onto the floor. Bruce was working on some project that involved radiation, and that was pretty much all Loki could understand of the subject. Upon closer inspection, he could see that Bruce had huge bags under his eyes, and the purple shirt he was wearing seemed a little big, although Loki had seen him wear it many times before, and it fit very well then. Bruce shuffled some papers as Loki looked at him with concern. "Yeah, well, I think I've hit a break, so-" but Loki interrupted "Bruce, I really think you should go get some sleep. This will all-".

"Loki?" a woman's voice called out from his bedroom.

Loki froze comically. Glancing at Bruce he mouthed "this isn't over" before gulping down the rest of his drink and walking towards his bedroom.

"I don't envy you" Bruce called out from the table.

"Wait around with no music on in a few minutes and we'll see about that" Loki replied as he reached the door. He knew he wasn't in too much trouble, but with Natasha, you could never tell.

* * *

**Sorry this is kinda a filler boring chapter, but it's been a long week. It's about to get interesting though! and by interesting I mean smut. And by Smut, I mean what I can write without cringing. My smut writing is like sex in real life. Practice makes perfect. **


	3. Chapter 3: Natasha

Authors Note-

Houston, we have smut. It's one small step for FanFiction, one HUGE leap for the author

* * *

Chapter 3 Natasha

"Loki, you had better have a damn good reason for not answering your phone," Natasha growled as Loki stepped into the room.

"Natasha what does it matter? I'm here now, aren't I?" Loki sighed as he walked past her to the bed. Natasha watched him with piercing green eyes, and Loki could tell he wasn't going to get off the hook that easily. Especially not after that sassy statement.

Sometimes Loki wasn't sure why he and Natasha were even together in the first place. They met at the not-so-optional freshman mixer the year before, and bonded over the fact that they just did not want to be there. They ended up spending the evening sitting at the back of the room, watching cliques being formed and judging all those around them.

From there a friendship formed. Natasha, having been born and raised in Russia, connected with Loki on the whole 'I'm not from here' feeling, but Natasha was the complete opposite when it came to attitude on homelands. Loki was proud of his past and his homeland, and kept his accent and mannerisms as best he could, but Natasha would have none of that. Natasha had almost completely lost her accent (it only resurfaced when she was stressed or angry) and had done everything she could to become as American as possible. She didn't buy into the whole American dream, but she believed in standing up for the underdog, and knew that if she wanted to get taken seriously she would need to blend in and become something that could be taken seriously in courts and companies.  
In addition to this, Loki and Natasha found themselves connecting over a love for literature, and discovered that they had similar tastes in general.

By Thanksgiving (which Loki and Natasha spent out at Erik's, since Natasha's family was back in Russia and Loki of course did not want to join his family in guadalawhothehellcares) the two realized that there was definitely a spark between them, and discovered that they loved flirting with each other. So they started a game.

Hidden looks, little gifts, just pushing each other in public to see who would break. Natasha loved to lean over Loki when he was studying in the library and whisper in his ear and then walk away, with an extra sway in her hips. In retaliation, Loki found out that if he was able to catch Natasha off guard (something that was hard for normal people, but Loki was just as sneaky as Natasha), she would turn to putty if he put his arms around her waist from behind and held her close to him tightly.

It wasn't until Natasha convinced Loki to go to a Greek party co-hosted by the Omegas and the Alphas in February that anything actually happened. Loki was relishing his freedom from his family, and had been to a few parties, but found he wasn't too fond of them. The main reason Loki ended up going was because he found out his mother chose to go see Thor while she was in the country, but was "unable" to see Loki. On a self-destructive path (unknown to Natasha) Loki went to the party, got really, really drunk, and ended up waking up in Natasha's room, covered in blue paint (the trademark color of the Omegas) with very red bloodshot eyes. Loki was so ashamed that he locked himself in Tasha's bathroom before she woke up so she wouldn't see him.

It was then that Natasha became the gentlest she had been with Loki, coaxing the door open and helping him slowly wash off the paint, asking why it was such a big deal. They had been friends for months and this was the first time Loki opened up to Natasha, explaining that he was always insecure about his looks and self-image, ever since he was a child, thanks to the ridicule of his brother and friends. Once when he was a boy, right after the lion the witch and the wardrobe came out in theaters, Thor and their cousins forced Loki into a blue sparkly dress and made him play The Snow Queen while Thor galumphed about as Peter. This happened every time the cousins came to visit for quite awhile, and it got worse. They started doing his hair and putting on make up, and ended up taking pictures and showing him off to the adults of the family. Frigga finally put a stop to it when she realized just how much Loki was upset by it, but by then Loki had been so embarrassed, he never wore the color blue again.

Natasha was as taken aback by this sudden confession of the past as Loki was. They weren't the type to share their pasts with each other, even though they each did their fair share of dwelling in it. But in that moment of hung over haze, Loki felt so vulnerable and desperate that the emotions he had been keeping pent up for months started leaking out. Natasha, also very hung over, was affected by Loki's sudden honesty. She looked at Loki and for the first time ever, felt a sort of protectiveness sweep over her.

Natasha was normally a lone wolf. She looked out for herself, and was raised to do so by her surrogate father Ivan Petrovich after her parents were killed in a fire. But she looked at Loki and found herself wanting to show Loki that he wasn't alone, not only because she felt the same way, but because for once she didn't want to be completely alone. So she told him the story about how the kids at her school made fun of her for a while because she only had boy's clothes. Ivan was a great caretaker, but he didn't know how to shop for girls, so he just bought her boys clothes. It wasn't until Natasha turned 12 and became friends with a girl named Carol Danvers that she put on a skirt. While Natasha's sense of fashion has greatly improved since then, she was extremely embarrassed of that part of her life.

This initial exchange sparked a new feeling of closeness between the two, and they started sharing more stories. Both will deny this, but by the time they got most of the paint off Loki and exchanged stories, Natasha found her face very close to Loki's, much like in those stupid teen romance movies she denied she liked, and was very surprised when he kissed her first. It was a very delicate kiss, but it turned into much more when Natasha practically tackled Loki.

Some tangled sheets later and giggles over the streaks of blue left on Loki's skin that had rubbed off on Natasha, Loki and Natasha realized they were more than friends.

The rest of their freshman year was delightful, and Loki still cared for Natasha greatly (the amazing sex helped) but it was in the waning months of summer that Loki began to realize that they might not be the best match. The thought of breaking up with Natasha had crossed loki's mind, but that was easier said than done. Loki would never admit it, but he really did hate being completely alone. He had great friends, but there was so few, and all connected to Natasha, that he didn't want to risk ruining his relationship with Natasha and ending up alone.  
"Loki!" Natasha was getting exasperated.

"Natasha! I don't understand what it is that I have done wrong here sweetheart," Loki sighed. It seemed that he could do nothing right for Natasha. He had told her that he would be going out for the whole day to see Sleip, and had explained that he would rather go on his own so he could recharge his batteries before school started back up. He had thought that she had understood, and didn't think it would be that big of a deal.

And he was right. It wasn't that big of a deal. But Natasha was at the end of her rope. She'd had a long week at work and was NOT looking forward to school starting, because she worked on campus through the summer in the administration building. Natasha was in charge of filing and archiving paperwork, which came in handy because she learned a lot about people on campus and the workings of the school. It was interesting most of the time, but this week was the week before school started, and that meant all new files on the incoming freshmen, which meant her having to work late most nights. So even though she understood that Loki needed a break (he'd had a long week as well) she still felt entitled to some time with him.

"Today is one of my only days off for awhile Loki," Natasha snapped. "I know you needed to recharge and see Sleipnir, but seriously I need some attention too!"

Loki leaned against his dresser, arms crossed. He knew that Natasha was being irrational and would never be this dependent on him had it not been for the fact that she was stressed as all get out, and just needed to blow off steam. Normally he would snap back, and this would turn into a battle of sass and wits (which would usually end with no winner, just a few hours silence between the two before they just moved on) but he was in no mood to deal with Natasha's irrationalities, and just decided to give Natasha what she wanted.

"Alright then, what can I do to make it up to you?" Loki asked.

"Go to the Omega Party with me tonight," Natasha looked up at him from the bed, clear with what she wanted. Loki groaned.

"The Omegas? Really Tasha? You know I'm not fond of parties, especially Greek affiliated ones."

"You were fine last year! In fact, it seemed you actually liked to party last year," Natasha remarked.

"Well you and I both know that was a phase brought on by… certain things," Loki sat at his desk and began to take off his shoes. "Besides, the last time I went to an Omega party, I seem to recall not having the best of times."

"And I seem to recall that party bringing on a wonderful change in your life," Natasha crossed her arms; clearly showing she was not backing down. "A change in your life that wants you to go out and relax and have fun at a party with her, or she'll get very angry," she added, glaring at him.

"Natasha, honey, you need to relax," Loki said, getting behind her on the bed and placing his hands on her shoulders. Before Natasha could shrug him off in a huff, he started massaging her neck and shoulders slowly, reaching under the straps of her black tank top to get to her bare skin. Natasha knew what he was doing. He was trying to distract her from the point, trying to get her to forget what it was she wanted from him, and she wasn't going to let that happen.

"Loki" Natasha said firmly, cocking her head to one side. "I know what you're doing."

"Oh? What am I doing?" Loki replied innocently, brushing the straps to the sides of her shoulders, his long fingers hitting all of Natasha's sore spots.

"You're trying to distract me and change the subject, and it won't work." There was that slight Russian accent coming out…

"Why not? I think I can be very…persuasive," Loki whispered the last word into her ear, tucking a long red lock behind it. Still massaging her shoulders, he started kissing her neck lightly, his lips just barely touching her skin as he made his way up to her jaw.

"Loki, quit it. You know this doesn't work on me- seriously, it's just a party… you're wasting your-"

Natasha's rant was cut off by Loki pulling her head back for a kiss. If Natasha had been on her A-Game, and wasn't coming off of a really stressful week, she probably would have bitten his tongue as he put it into her mouth (which, depending on his mood, would either make Loki back off, or turn him on so much that it would result in them both being overly dominant, which would end with some bruising and other marks that would be pretty hard to hide with makeup) but tonight she actually felt herself weakening as her tongue met his. Loki was one of the few people who could get the drop on her and make her lower her barrier, something she kept up all the time, even in bed.

'What the hell' Natasha thought. She broke the kiss and turned, straddling Loki's lap, crushing her lips against his. Loki smiled into the kiss as he kissed back harder, his hands roaming down her back, pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her tongue across his lips until he put his tongue out to meet hers, deepening the kiss.

Natasha moaned slightly as Loki began moving down her neck, nipping at her collarbone. She felt him unhook her red strapless bra and let him pull her shirt up over her head. Tasha felt the cool air from Loki's fan hit her skin for a brief second before Loki buried his face in her chest, leaving little kisses and bite marks all over both her breasts. Natasha closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations for a moment before making a little yelp as Loki flipped her around on to the bed.

She lay there, splayed out on the duvet as Loki took his own shirt off and then lowered himself over her, his hands on the pillow on either side of her head. He leaned down and gave her a tempting, slow kiss. Natasha tried to reach up and pull him closer. She wanted to feel his cool skin on hers, want to taste, to touch, she wanted it all and she wanted it quickly. But before she could get ahold of him, Loki grabbed both her hands and held them above her head.

"Ah, ah ah," Loki grinned at her. Loki, while thin and lanky in stature, was surprisingly strong, and Natasha could not get her hands free, and one of his legs was pinning hers. Not painfully, but enough to make her immobile for a moment.

"Relax Natasha... You're always on your guard, always ready to fight, but that is not necessary today," Loki bit down on her neck and Natasha let out a little gasp.

"Let me take care of you."

Natasha shuddered at the sound of his voice. It was cold, yet warm, dominant, yet gentle. She normally liked to be in control, but this was turning her on, whether she liked it or not.

Loki released her hands, but she left them above her head, thrown back onto the pillow. He started kissing down her body, slowly, agonizingly. Starting at her jaw line he zigged and zagged across her neck and torso, his hands roaming up and down her legs, massaging all areas through her jeans except where she wanted to be touched most.

Natasha was definitely weakening at this point. She was arching into Loki's touch, yearning for more, and was starting to get frustrated because he was going so slowly. But she didn't have to wait for long as Loki started to pull her jeans off, kissing all along her hip bone. In one fell swoop, Loki had her pants and underwear off and on the floor. He started kissing up her legs, lifting them so he could taste every part of her. Natasha moaned as he worked higher, but gasped as his broad tongue licked up the length of the inside of her thigh, stopping just short of her sex.

"Lokiiii," Natasha whined as he looked up at her with a wicked grin on his face.

"Patience darling," Loki continued kissing around her pelvis, and started to nibble on a spot in the curve of her waist, a spot that drove Natasha wild for some reason.

Natasha started shaking her head against the pillow, her body overreacting to this intense stimulus. "Nng... no I don't want to be patient... ah!" She panted as Loki bit down on her secret soft spot on the side of her waist, probably leaving a bruise.

"Loookiiii!" Natasha moaned even louder.

Loki cut her moans off with a forceful kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth and keeping her quiet as she felt something begin to rub her sex, teasing and tempting her.

Already dripping, Natasha spread her legs a little more and returned Loki's kiss even harder, making soft little sounds as Loki used his long, nimble fingers to manipulate her into a panting mess.

And then, quick as a flash, Loki's lips weren't on her mouth, but on her folds. Natasha almost knocked Loki out with her pelvis, she bucked her hips up so fast.

Holding her hips down (mainly to protect himself) Loki grinned as Natasha started writhing on his bed. He loved it when she let her guard down, when she was completely defenseless. He continued to explore her passage with his tongue, bringing her closer and closer to a climax.

Finally, Loki found Natasha's clit and nibbled down, pushing her over the edge.

She didn't like to admit this, but Natasha was ridiculously loud in bed. She rode out her orgasm with a noise that was a cross between a moan and a scream. (Outside, Bruce began to realize that not even his noise canceling headphones were going to help him, and began to pack up his things so he could escape to the library)

Natasha laid back, her orgasm finished, but it became clear quickly that Loki was not finished with her. Having stripped off his own pants, (and put on a condom) Loki leaned down and began sucking on Natasha's breasts, his hardening cock poking into her thigh. Natasha arched her back and ran her fingers through Loki's long raven locks, pulling his face up to hers for a kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Loki got in between Natasha's legs. Rubbing his cock a few times, Loki positioned himself at Natasha's entrance, and slowly pushed in, then pulled out. Natasha looked up at Loki in annoyance.

Grinning, Loki grabbed hold of one of Natasha's legs and thrust back in. Gripping her hips, Loki started thrusting at a slow pace, a sly smile crossing his face when Natasha moved her hips in an attempt to get him to go faster.

"Do you want me to go faster Natasha?" Loki growled, taking his sweet time.

Natasha wasn't looking at Loki, but had her eyes closed in defiance, pretending to not want him to go faster.

"Natasha, look at me" Natasha opened her sea foam green eyes and stared straight into Loki's forest emerald ones.

"Tell me... what you want," Loki may have been panting, but he was in complete control.

Now, as mentioned before, Natasha is not one to back down, even when she's not on her A-Game, but Loki... Loki just had this sort of connection with her. Almost like a spell was over her when he acted a certain way. It was such an influence now that Natasha found herself opening her mouth and giving Loki want he wanted.

"I want..." she paused.

"I'm listening..." Loki smirked and slowed down even more.

" I want you... to go faster," Natasha panted, bucking her hips in another desperate attempt to gain control.

Loki smiled but didn't speed up, he just kept staring.  
"I NEED you to go faster Loki! Please!" Natasha couldn't believe she was actually begging, but she was.

Loki let her continue to beg for a few seconds before grabbing one of her legs and swinging it over his shoulder. In one thrust he began pushing in and out of her, fast and hard. Natasha immediately threw her head back and started moving her hips to meet his pace.

"Scream for me Natasha," Loki was very close now, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead.  
"Ah... ah...Ah...AH" Natasha screamed as she reached orgasm at the same time as Loki. Riding it out, Loki pulled out of Natasha and rolled to the side, where they laid sprawled for a second, completely spent.

Taking off the condom and cleaning the mess with some tissues, Loki dragged the covers up over himself and his girlfriend, moving close to her and laying there for a few minutes.

Loki held Natasha close, stroking her hair. He wished he could stay like this forever, just feeling another's body heat close to his. Sometimes it felt like body heat was the one anchor he had to humanity, and every now and then it craved it. So when Natasha pulled away and rolled off the bed, he found himself reaching out, trying to grab ahold of any part of her before she slipped away.

"Natasha, come back to bed," Loki rolled over and looked up at her.

Natasha started pulling her pants on. "That was fun" she grinned at him. Now dressed, she put her hand on the doorknob. "I'll pick you up for party at 9."

And with a wink, she was gone.

* * *

**I am SOOOOO freaking sorry it took me this long. I am currently in france, enrolled in a month intensive language class, and needless to say, it's intensive. **

**BUT I will be home soon, and it will be easier to write and update. (I Hope)**

**Much thank to those reading for putting up with my lateness and my first time at smut. (I can write gay smut soooooo much better. You'll see when the time comes :p )**

**Much thanks to Mossy for being my inspiration and my editor**

**Much thanks to SD for also being my inspiration. **

**Feel free to check out my blog, I update chapters there as well as give sneak peaks and updates on how chapters are coming along. **

**ALSO I have jut gotten my invite to AO3, so once I have shop set up there, I'll be updating there as well.**

**Thank you once again, dear reader, for taking the time to read this. I do this purely for the pleasure of making others happy and shipping frostiron to the ends of the earth. Stay tuned for the next chapter and some one shots in the (hopefully) Near future!**


End file.
